Just The Way You Are
by xuxfirefliesxux
Summary: EPOV: Edward's an unsigned musician with Bella as his girlfriend. Edward ALWAYS compliments her, but she never believes them. Will one song and something else change it? Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Please Review!


**A/N: Hey, it's me! Writing another song-fic! Please review so then I can write better stories for you to read! Thinking about this song ALL day and I got nothing else to do in a car ride of 11 hours. The dress I gave Bella should be on my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! Twilight belongs to the wonderful SM and Just The Way You Are belongs to Bruno Mars; except I'm using the cover version by Legaci! Look them up on Youtube!**

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=02G9Op2adg0**

**

* * *

**

_Italics- memory/flashback_

_**Bold italics – song lyrics**_

Regular - Present

* * *

'_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Because you're amazing, just the way you are.'**_

**EPOV**

Bella. My Bella. I love her so much. But if only she could see that. I tell her every single day she's beautiful, but she always denies it. Whenever she asks me if she looks okay, I tell her of her perfection.

She has this smile that makes my heart skip a beat, her chocolate brown eyes sparkle brighter than the stars, her brunette, wavy hair flowing perfectly to the middle of her back, a cute heart shaped face, a music to my ears laugh, and an oh so perfect light tan.

I, Edward Cullen, don't know what I ever did to deserve this lovely creature here. I have green eyes, untamable bronze hair, a good athletic body, but, very pale. I am an aspiring musician, still playing at clubs until I get discovered.

_At one of my gigs, I saw this gorgeous girl in the audience and I couldn't help but stare. She was that beautiful. And that night I was singing Lucky with conceited chick, I think her name was Tanya or some shit. All I know is that she was freaking grab-assing me almost the whole performance. _

_After the performance, I literally ran to find the girl in the club, just so I could say hi and wing it from there. I found her being kinda harassed by some pervert. I don't know what came over me, but I just had to save her._

"…_aye, so maybe I ah could show you a good time…." the drunk guy was telling her._

"_What are you doing with my girlfriend? I have half a mind to pummel you to a pulp!" Firstly, I winked at her so she would know to play along, and then grabbed his collar with my fist near his cheek._

"_Edward," the way she says my name sounds like angels choir in my ears, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Then this drunk head came on to me! As much as I would love to see you beat this low-life up, can we go?" _

"_Sure, baby," I let him go, then gave him a little show. I intertwined my hand with hers and started walking off. But not before I kissed her on the side of her lip to look like I was kissing her lips. Oh but they still tasted sweet anyway._

_After a little separation from that dude, we walked towards a booth and started talking._

"_Hey, Edward, thanks for saving me out there. That guy, Mike Newton has been trying to get me to like him for years. It's like he's been stalking me cause everywhere I am, he is too. Oh and by the way great performance and that's how I remember your name."_

"_Oh no problem. I never mind helping out a pretty girl in need. It's not in my nature. And thanks, it's not everyday I get a compliment from a beautiful girl. Hey, since you know my name, how about I know yours?"_

"_Yeah, I'm Bella Swan."_

And we hit it off from there. Since then we've been dating for a little over 2 years with our anniversary coming in about a few weeks or so. Turns out, we have so many things in common like we live in the same apartment building and our interest in music.

A week after I met her, we had our first date, and that was also our first kiss. I'll remember that day forever.

_Bella came out of her apartment wearing a black dress with dark purple flowers that blended so well and a black tie attached to the back for a bow. She just looked beyond amazing. I was standing outside the door with a small bouquet of freesias. She smells amazing like strawberries and vanilla._

"_These are for you. I thought freesias would look best on a first date with you because I find freesias prettier than roses," Ugh I started rambling a bit. Hopefully she'll think it's cute._

"_Aww. You're sweet. And you're right. I love freesias. C'mon, let's go!" She looked like she just won the lottery jackpot. But I questioned that because she was just going on a date with me._

"_You look beautiful."_

_She blushed, and took my hand as we headed towards my Volvo._

_I held the door for her, being gentleman like as I was raised to be, and I saw a hint of a blush. It was so adorable; I couldn't help but smile my uncontrollable crooked smile. She blushed even harder and smiled, and her smile felt as if the whole world just stopped to look at her. _

_I took her to the beach with a special picnic set up and a bonfire. The stars in the sky weren't half as bright as her eyes. I stared at them all night. Leaning in, I kissed her. Her lips were so soft and perfect, like they fit mine like a puzzle piece. _

"_Wow," we said breathless, but at the same time. Looks like shock hit the both of us._

After a couple more dates, I finally told her I love her and she surprised me by saying it back. I was so happy when those words came out of her mouth because they sounded like the best music you can ever hear in the world.

Tomorrow is our two-year anniversary and I finally figured out how I was going to tell her I love her and want to be with her forever. I'm going to propose right after I sing a song about how I feel about her when I see her. It reflects on everything that has happened in the two years and how wonderful they were. The ring is simple, yet extraordinary in it's own way, just like Bella. On a gold band sits a rainbow diamond that shines almost as bright as Bella. It's surrounded by very small white diamonds so everything reflects.

I hope everything tonight goes well. I know I've done about a million gigs already, but this one is just special. This is also the debut for my newest song, Just the Way You Are, and hopefully Bella gets the message.

It's finally my turn and as I look towards the audience, I see Bella. In the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen. It looks like at the middle of the cleavage, two straps are holding it up. It flows until around her knee and is well layered to spread out, but looks elegant and casual at the same time. **(A/N trying to describe the dress Selena Gomez wore in A Year Without Rain)**

"Hello everyone, I'm Edward Cullen. Tonight, I'll be singing a new song written especially for my special girl. Baby, I love you!" I could see her start blushing, but she was beautiful regardless. Before I start singing, I flash my crooked smile and start strumming my guitar.

'_**Ahhhhhhh ah ah ahhhhh. Ah ah ahhhhh ah. haaaaaa**_

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes**_

_**Make the stars look like their not shining**_

_**Her hair, her hair**_

_**Falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful **_

_**And I tell her everyday**_

_**Ooohoooh**_

_**Yeah, I know, I know**_

_**When I compliment her, she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so **_

_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**And every time she asks me **_

_**If I look okay, I'll say**_

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops **_

_**And stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**Her lips, her lips**_

_**I could kiss them all day **_

_**If she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh**_

_**She hates it, but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful, **_

_**And I tell here everyday**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**You know, you know, you know**_

_**I'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect's what you're looking for**_

_**Than just stay the same**_

_**And don't even ask me **_

_**If you look okay,**_

_**Cause I'll say**_

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops **_

_**And stares for a while**_

_**Girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**The way you are**_

_**Every night I pray**_

_**Every step I take**_

_**(The way you are)**_

_**Every move I make**_

_**Every single day**_

_**Girl you're amazing, (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (x2)**_

_**When I see you face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Oh when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops **_

_**And stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are' **_

As I strum the last chord, I see that there's not a dry eye in the club.

"Thank you!" I said before I started running off-stage.

I go to where Bella was standing, but I can't find her. Oh shit, what did I do now? All I did was portray my love for her in song form. Maybe she was frightened and ran away. Damn! And I was going to propose to her tonight! I had the ring, the song, an awesome place, and now my plans are ruined.

I need some air.

And there, I saw Bella; crying no less. Now I'm really confused. Is she crying cause she's leaving me? Okay, I jump to conclusions way to fast.

"Bella?" I whispered so I wouldn't try to scare her. But I failed miserably.

"Oh, hey Edward. Ummm I liked your song. It was really pretty." She said through all the sobbing.

"Thank you, and I wrote it for you. For everything we've been through. Um, why did you run off?"

"Because I couldn't believe it with every word you said in the song. Did you really mean it?" She was so close to balling her eyes out.

"Of course, every word. Um close your eyes." She hesitated, but obeyed.

I got down on one knee and pulled the box out of my coat pocket. I checked first to make sure the ring was fine ever since I bought it five months ago. It was perfect. A gold band sits a rainbow diamond that shines surrounded by very small white diamonds so everything reflects.

"Open."

I saw her eyes widened with my position. Hand over her mouth as if she was holding back a scream.

"Isabella Swan. I will love you every single moment of forever. Will you marry me?" I hold out the ring.

I heard her murmur something. "What did you say?" Okay, I'm getting desperate.

"Yes. Yes, Yes, Yes! There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with." She was blushing so cutely, I felt that even I was blushing, which I hope I was. I slipped the ring into her ring finger on her left hand. It fit perfectly, just like I thought it would. And it was just amazing on her finger, like it was made for her.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. Just. The. Way. You. Are."

* * *

**Hey, So how'd I do? Please review! I only got one last time! And FAVORITE! oh an PLEASE look up LEGACI for me! They are AMAZING. side note: they are justin bieber's backup singers  
**

**Love yahh!**


End file.
